


Road Trip | Hizzie |

by LizSaltzman16



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Love, Sad, True Love, lizzie - Freeform, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizSaltzman16/pseuds/LizSaltzman16
Summary: Hope and Lizzie break up hours before a planned road trip they decided to pretend to still be dating so they don't disappoint Josie and Penelope.





	Road Trip | Hizzie |

There is an annual road trip that four girls take after each semester to cool down and just let loose over the weekend. After the hell week of finals, they just experienced they need it. One of the couples has to plan the trip. Last time it was Hope and Lizzie who planned it, and it was a fantastic experience, so Josie and Penelope have to plan it this time around.

Hours before the trip was set to take off, Lizzie and Hope broke up, but they didn't want to disappoint the others, so they said they would pretend date until the weekend was over, but they didn't know the events to come would change everything.

Lizzie grabbed her suitcase and went to the pickup area where her sister and Penelope were waiting. When she got down there, Josie automatically recognized her tears but didn't say anything, they would have a private chat about it later. The twins always made sure to make each other feel better when something was wrong. Hope walked out, and Penelope looked at both girls and how their eyes were so puffy, and she said: "Hope is sitting with me in the front, sorry Josie, but your playlist is too depressing."

Josie knew what Penelope was doing and just went with it. They all got in the car and headed off to the cabin. The first hour passed, and no one made a sound the whole time Penelope said "let's turn some music on" and clicked on the radio the first song to come on was someone you loved. Penelope couldn't think have known that was the song that was playing during their breakup, so when Hope started silently crying, Penelope said: "what's wrong."

She wiped her eyes and said, "yea, everything is fine, can you just turn off the music."

When Lizzie said, "just like your feelings." A little louder than she wanted, and Josie and Penelope gave each other a look and didn't say anything."

The second hour passed, and Josie really needed to pee, so Penelope stopped at a truck stop when Josie ran to the bathroom with her sister."

It was just Penelope and Hope in the car, and Penelope said: "what happened? Hope and don't tell me it's nothing because something is clearly wrong."

She watched Hope's face, and she started to cry again and sobbed, "Lizzie and I broke up a couple hours ago."

Penelope felt her pain as she said those words, she felt so bad for her best friend and said: "I am so sorry Hope why are we on this road trip right now."

Hope had guilt in her voice and said: "we didn't want to disappoint you."

As Josie finished using the bathroom and washed her hands, her sister walked out of the other stall and did the same thing. Josie said: "why didn't you tell me, Lizzie."

Lizzie knew exactly what she was talking about but didn't want to admit it and said: "what do you mean."

Josie knew she was faking and said: "you broke up with Hope why."

Lizzie started forming tears in her eyes and said: "Hope doesn't love me; she said it herself."

Josie grabbed Lizzie in the dirty bathroom and let Lizzie sob on her shoulder. After a few minutes, Lizzie washed her face, and they both made it back to the car. Penelope looked back at Josie, and they nodded, signaling that they both knew what happened."

The rest of the drive was quiet, and long there was one more break to get food, but shortly after that, they were back on the road. The trip gave everyone goosebumps because the last 5 miles were down one path. There were no lights, no proof of life anywhere, but they kept driving until they got to the cabin.

They all grabbed their stuff and went inside there was luckily three bedrooms, so Lizzie and Hope didn't have to sleep in the same room. All the girls went to unpack and get ready for the scary stories next to the fire tradition. Ever since there first trip, they would go by the campfire and roast smores while telling horror stories each took their turns to say a tale, but tonight it seemed like only Josie and Penelope were going to discuss one.

The girls were all bundled up and sat around the fire and felt the warmth coming from it. Penelope started to read a scary story, and it was about this very area they were in. She found it online when she looked up the area but assumed it was a fake.

She spoke in a low tone and started reading. "one night my friends and I thought it would be nice to go and rent a cabin in the woods just the 3 of us, but we didn't plan for what happened. When we arrived, everything seemed normal, it was actually perfect, but as it got darker, things got really weird. We heard noises coming from the attic which we didn't know the cabin had we thought it was just mice, so we left it alone. After a while, we all got tired and went to sleep. Unfortunately for me, I had to go pee, so I walked into the bathroom and did what I had to do. As I was washing my hand, I heard a beep come from behind me as I turned around I saw a small hidden camera that you wouldn't see unless you looked for it. I yelled, and my friends came rushing in, and I pointed to the camera that's when we heard steps from the attic again, and we knew someone else was with us my friend just grabbed his keys, and we ran as fast as we could. We all got into the car, and as we were driving off, we saw an older gentleman with a white beard holding an ax running after us. We made it to the closets town and were safe but were lucky. We called the cops right away, but they said no one owns that cabin on lonely leafy lane that person must have made a fake renting listing to get you here."

That's where the story ended, and everyone was a little terrified, even Penelope herself, Josie, then said: "Guys, I don't think we should leave right now."

Hope said, "why what's wrong, a scary little story has you terrified."

Josie said, "yes, because when I was in the bathroom, I heard a beeping sound, and Penelope, do you know what this road is called."

Penelope stuttered, "it's lonely leafy."

Before she got to finish her sentence, they heard a man say "lane." All the girls got up and started running as fast as they could. Lizzie tripped, and Hope saw and stopped running. The man stabbed Lizzie, and not moments later, Penelope fired the gun that she had in her car, and the guy died immediately.

Hope ran up to Lizzie as she laid there bleeding out and said: "It's okay everything will be okay."

Lizzie said, "Hope if I don't make it, I want you to know that even if you don't love me, I will always love you."

Hope had tears in her eyes and said: "Lizzie, of course, I love you ever since I laid eyes on you I said I didn't because I got scared my parents got divorced and they really loved each other what hope did we have was all that was going through my mind."

Penelope had dialed the police, and a rescue helicopter was on the way Lizzie looked at Hope and said: "so you do love me."

Hope said, "more than anything else on this planet, and when you get better, I want to marry you, Lizzie Saltzman."

Lizzie said, "I want to marry you too, Hope Andrea Mikaelson." As she closed her eyes and was unable to fight anymore.

Hope held Lizzie as she died in her arms. Hope couldn't live without Lizzie she took the knife that was in her stomach and slit her throat as Penelope and Josie tried to stop her. They both died next to each other and shall stay in peace forever. 

Four girls went to a cabin, and two came back.

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is a sad one shot but i made it for a friend


End file.
